datplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Wut
It's the iconic players against the underdogs, in the wicked sixth season of Total Drama! Alliances will happen, so will friendships, and old conflicts will rear their ugly heads. Cast Iconic Idols *Alejandro *Courtney *Duncan *Gwen *Heather *Leshawna Underrated Underdogs *Ezekiel *Dawn *Noah *Sam *Staci *Trent Chapters Chapter 01: Viva La Wawanakwa "Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa," McLean said as he was ready to host a new season of Total Drama, and he faced twleve previous contestants from the series whom he had just brought back, "aren't you all happy to be back?" Gwen glanced up at the host, unimpressed. "Uh, didn't the island sink last time?" Courtney folded her arms, angry with the host. "Didn't I float away last time?" "Didn't I not compete last time, eh?" Ezekiel, who was back to normal from his feral stage joined the conversation. "What?" "Didn't you... use to be like, a freak or whatever?" Noah rolled his eyes, glancing at the homeschooled kid. Ezekiel shrugged. "Eh, well, in my contract home dog, McLean got me fixed right up!" "Is that even possible?" Duncan questioned. "Oh, whatever, you losers just stay out of my way." Dawn placed her hand carefully above Duncan's, which creeped him out. "Your villainous and rude ways are only a coverup to your sweet, gentle, and beautiful heart..." "What the?" Duncan replied, pulling away as he was shocked by this. Heather ignored the rest of the cast, as she pulled the hairtie off of her hair, revealing her regular long hair from the first season. "Weirdos." She slipped on her sunglasses. Leshawna grunted, standing next to her archenemy. "Didn't your skimpy behind learn anything after getting your hair shaved years ago?" "Yeah, I learned better to be bald than having that gross weave." Heather smirked, enraging Leshawna. As she was about to unleash her anger, a Spanish man stopped her in his tracks, attempting to make his beauty get ahead of her. "Please, both of you ladies are beautiful in your own ways." "And why should I trust your fishy behind?" Leshawna glared. "For all we know, you could still be up in your evil antics." "Dude, can't you guys just chill?" Trent spoke out to the cast, and looked over at Gwen, who nervously took a few steps back. "Man..." Staci, with her hair grown back, stood out in the middle of the cast and raised her finger as she was going to mention some of her family history. "Yah, my great, great, great, great uncle Geoffery, he invented freezers! Before that, you had to preserve your meat and stuff with salt, and like, everyone got food poisoning! Yup!" Noah looked up from reading his book, annoyed with her claims. "Yeah, I seriously doubt that." Sam sighed, as he walked over to the cast. "Hey guys... hehe..." Suddenly, all of the chatter within the cast was broken up by the host with the most. "Zip it!" He shouted, and they all shot daggers at him. "Aren't you all so glad to see me again? The silent treatments always means your in awe. Anyway, welcome back to another season! This time, it's the iconic campers from the past five seasons against the... sucky underdogs. So, let me split you into teams." "Don't be upset if you're placed on the underdogs, Heather." Alejandro teased the Asian. "You're always iconic in my heart." Heather grunted, annoyed with this. "Anyway relationship we ever had is over for the duration of the game. I just don't want to deal with this crap right now." Chris McLean shouted inbetween the two, which successfully silenced them. "Shush! Anyway, the Underdogs are... Staci, Ezekiel, Noah, Dawn, Trent and Sam. Meanwhile, the rest of you, Courtney, Trent, Duncan, Leshawna, Gwen and Heather... you are the Iconic Idols!" "Uh, another team with Queen Bee over here?" Leshawna rolled her eyes. "You've got to be trippin' a sista'." "Can you all give me a chance to explain?" Chris McLean said. "Alright, now that you're in two teams, this season will work similarly to one, four and five. You're back at Wawanakwa. The confessional, cabins, food and challenges will all remain the same, and yes, the invincibility statue is back, along with another twist this season which will be announced at a later time." Gwen sighed. "This can't be good." "Whatever," Chris replied, "anyway, get to your assorted cabins so we can deal with the challenge soon." ---- Inside the western cabin, Gwen entered, and wasn't exactly pleased with it. "Another season of bunk beds? He couldn't at least bring back the Spa Hotel? That was the only thing keeping me sane last season." "What about our friendship?" Courtney replied, speaking to her rival, friend, or whatever it was at this stage. Gwen yawned, as she placed her suitcase on her bunk and begun to unpack her bag. "Yeah, we're still friends, aren't we?" Courtney folded her arms, as she begun to unpack her luggage as well on the opposing bed. "I thought that too, until you made me vote for myself... Friends don't ruin other friends chances at million dollar competitions... seriously..." The goth girl replied, regretting her decisions from the previous seasons. "Listen, Courtney, I didn't mean it to be like that... I just didn't know you were loyal with that chart and stuff..." "Whatever," Courtney rolled her eyes, "it's a fresh start this season which I want to hurry up and get over with, so, I'm not being friends with anyone. You can have that jerk over there..." "What?" Gwen gasped, upset by this. "You know what? Fine. I don't need your friendship." She spoke, but on the inside, she missed it. Heather signalised barfing after hearing this, and laughed hysterically. "You two? Friends? Type A and the... goth? Please, don't make me laugh. You should all know this. This is a game. There's no room for feelings, because some are going to get CRUSHED." Leshawna rolled her eyes, as she put her bag on the bunk above Gwen's. "Please, the only thing that's going to get crushed is all of your hopes of winning. This sista' is taking the cashola home!" Courtney smiled, as she sat down on her bunk. "I seriously doubt that. This is my season." "None of you even stand a chance against me." Heather replied, sitting on her bunk. "Besides, I'm the strongest player. I'm the only one of you guys to even win a season... goth girl, how did you even make it to the final 2, and you lost to a tubby!" Gwen sighed, ignoring this, and Leshawna interfered. "Yeah, well where is your money?" The goth girl entered the confessional, sighing. "I don't even know why I joined this season. I am sick to death of all of the drama, and this who is going to win contest is really bugging me. I just wanted to hang back with Leshawna and Courtney, but that doesn't seem possible with Courtney hating me again, and Leshawna too busy arguing with Heather. Trent's also back. I don't hate him... but... I'm just uncomfortable... This is going to be a long season." Suddenly, moonchild Dawn and chatty Staci entered the cabins. "Discord and evil is all I can sense." Dawn spoke, in her sweet, soft voice as she sat down on the top bunk, beginning to meditate. "Gurl, what are you doing?" Leshawna questioned her. Heather rolled her eyes. "Meditating, duh. You really are stupid." Before the two girls could clash again, Staci budded into the conversation. "Yah, my great, great, great Aunt Hillary, she invented meditation! Before her, everyone was like so mad, and unleashed their anger and stress on eachother. Like, the prisons were so full like all the time!" "Wow." Gwen rolled her eyes. "That's great." ---- Meanwhile, in the male cabin, things were going more smoothly and not as crazy as the female side. Sam sighed, as he dropped his luggage on the ground, pulled out his portable console, and begun to game. "Man, all those work makes me crave a little me time!" Trent replied, putting his bags down. "We haven't done anything today at all." Sam chuckled. "I'd like to keep it that way." "Excuse me, gentlemen." Spoke a handsome Spanish voice, who held out his luggage and begun unpacking his clothing. "If that is truly how you feel, we will not hesitate to eliminate you." Duncan chuckled, as he begun to settle into the cabin as well. "Well, if it isn't La-Cooka-Racha whatever here. Don't think you have any power here." "So, Duncan," Trent spoke, "how was the slammer? Better than your relationship with Gwen?" Duncan chuckled, then glared at him. "Hey, at least ours was mentally stable." "You treated her like junk the entire time." Trent replied. "You crushed Courtney's feelings, just to break up a season later? Not cool." Duncan raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "You still care about this? Gonna go all Cloud Nine over her again? Just mind your own business dude, and go play your guitar or something before I seriously damage you. You got that?" "And, here's McLean's daily dose of drama," Noah rolled his eyes as he begun to read a book, "he takes way too much pleasure out of this." "Ay yo, Zeke is bringing out the drama, and the pain," Ezekiel spoke, "ain't no one gonna beat me this year!" Chapter 02: